The Wheel of Fate
by xXxIcePrincessxXx
Summary: Hisoka is Mukuro's adorable younger sister. Aside from her brother being happy, all she wants is for someone to understand that she isn't Mukuro. Finally, she meets someone like that. Even if he does hate her brother, she doesn't mind. Hibari X OC
1. Chapter 1: Who am I for Real?

Author's Note: Well, here goes! I hope that it's alright!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I smile timidly in an innocent way as the teacher introduces me to the class. "This is Hayashi, Kirimi," he explains. I play with a strand of my long, violet hair out of shyness as I gaze around the classroom nervously with my matching violet eyes. "She moved here recently from England. I want you all to treat her nicely."

"It's nice to meet you all," I greet. I continue to smile as I add a bit timidly, "I hope we can all get along." I look the reactions of the class shyly. I blush lightly as I hear one of the males say that I'm cute. The teacher places me next to the door in the back corner and I can't help but smile a bit to myself. The teacher placed me in the perfect seat. I love sitting in the back. I can watch everyone else without feeling people's eyes on my back. I let out a small, quiet sigh. No one else hears me. I'm glad.

* * *

I look around during lunch break. The students are milling about, drifting towards their friends. The sound of many mixed conversations fills the room. I can't help but feel a bit lost, but I smile to myself because it's always been like this. I've always been too timid to approach anyone, I watch as the people in the classroom slowly start to decrease as they drift out of the room. I start to look out the window. There's constant motion outside. Whether it's the breeze gently swaying the tree branches covered with green leaves to its will or the puffy white clouds drifting slowly across the never-ending blue sky. "U-Um... Are you lonely?" a male voice asks, stopping my thoughts for a second.

I turn over to the source of the voice and find that a short looking male with spiky brown hair and kind brown eyes was the one to speak. Next to him are a tall, athletic looking male with short, spiky, dark hair and a carefree smile and a foreign looking male with silver hair, green eyes, and a slightly irritated expression. My eyes widen a bit. "Me?" I ask quietly. "No, not really… I'm always alone like this," I reply. I offer him my small, timid smile.

He seems to pity me a bit and he asks, "Would you like to join us for lunch then?"

I nod as I continue to smile a bit timidly. "Really? Are you sure that's okay?" I ask. He nods and I get up. "Thanks for inviting me, umm…" I start as I try to recall if he was called on during class. "Sawada-san, right?" I ask, just to make sure that my memory was correct.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asks. His eyes are a bit wide.

I laugh softly at his reaction. "You got called on during the English lesson and math lesson," I reply. "You seemed like you were having a lot of trouble and people were muttering, 'That's No-Good Tsuna for you.'" He seems dejected and I realize that he must think that I was laughing at him. The silver-haired male glares at me coldly and it looks as though he's about to yell at me, but I start to speak before he can. "I don't see why they're so mean to you," I say as I frown a little. "But in the end, all you really need is a little extra help, right?" I end a bit cheerfully. I smile at him innocently.

* * *

I wave good-bye to my newly made friends as we reach the school gates. "I have to go this way now," I explain, pointing in the opposite direction that they all start to head towards.

"Eh? You live that way?" Yamamoto asks. I smile a bit and nod.

Tsuna actually looks slightly worried now. "Should you really walk home alone…?" he asks a bit hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. It's always been like this," I reply. I smile at him. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow," I say before walking off on my own. I continue to smile to myself as I walk down the street, careful to avoid any accidents. As I reach a busy intersection, my expression goes back to its normally more neutral expression. The innocence gone. I weave though the people skillfully and my violet hair slowly fades back to blue. I walk behind a telephone pole and my violet eyes turn back to red. Time to head back to Kokuyo Land.


	2. Chapter 2: Bowling is Fun!

Author's Note: Next chapter! I don't know if I explained Hisoka's power clearly enough, but if you have any questions at any time, feel free to ask!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Mukuro smiles as the thirteen-year-old girl with long blue hair, slightly lighter than his own, walks into the room wearing a Nami-Middle uniform. Strands of her side bangs covers up bits of her crimson red eyes. "You and I both know that I'm Hisoka, your adorable little sister, no matter what," she replies.

* * *

I walk over to Onii-chan as he continues to sit on his chair. "So, how was it?" he asks.

"It's fairly quiet around here and over there. I met number two and three on the list too," I reply. "I walked around Namimori. There are many civilians walking around even towards sundown. Ken and Chikusa might have a little bit of trouble with keeping a low profile."

He pats my head. "Good. Now, what would you like to do with our down time, little one?" he asks.

"Let's go bowling," I reply.

He nods. "Ken and Chikusa are there now."

* * *

As I get yet another strike, after a chain of about nine strikes, Ken exclaims, "You're cheating!" Onii-chan looks amused at this, I wonder why?

"But Ken, you didn't seem to mind so much when I made all those pianos and cars fall from the tall building and crush all those people with my power last time..." I reply.

"How do you say something so like that while looking innocent?!" exclaims Ken. He seems annoyed.

"What do you mean, Ken? I'm not trying yet," I reply, putting a little effort into sounding innocent this time. Onii-chan pats my head.

"Hisoka is cute, don't you think?" asks Onii-chan.

Ken starts to grumble, "That's just because she's your favorite…"

"But it's hard to hate me, don't you think?" I ask as I smile innocently at Ken.

Ken flinches a little. "K-Kakpi! It's your turn, hurry up!" he exclaims. I start to giggle at his sudden slight fear.

I glance at the scoreboard. "Oh, did I win already?" I ask. "Fwah… That was fun." _Hm, I'm not that tired yet. So, my stamina extended… I still can't do anything really helpful without passing out though... I wish I could be more useful in some way…_ I snap out of my thoughts and suddenly realize that soon, the beginning phase of Onii-chan's plan will start soon.

"Ken…" mutters Chikusa as Ken starts to get really annoyed that I won.

I pull out some taiyaki and hold out the container to Onii-chan first. "Would you like one, Onii-chan?" I ask. He nods and takes one. "Ken, Chikusa? Do you want some too?" I ask, as I offer them the rest.

"Fine, since you offered," grumbles Ken.

"Thanks…" mutters Chikusa. I smile happily since it's rare for all of us to be gathered together. There's always some sort of obstacle in the way.

* * *

Reviews:

sweetcookies82, AkaneGurung, Rikkai and hyotei lover

Favorite Story:

RainyAme, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, sweetcookies82, AkaneGurung, Rikkai and hyotei lover

Alert Story:

RainyAme, Killer Angel2, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, sweetcookies82, LoveYouRebornSama, AkaneGurung, Iluvhamster


	3. Chapter 3: First Snowball Fight

Author's Note: I had fun writing this one. Since Hisoka missed out on the daily life arc I wanted to add this one. Thanks for the reviews your time and comments are appreciated!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I look blankly at Tsuna and the others with my violet eyes. "What?" I ask. I tilt my head to the side a bit. "A snowball fight?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Yamamoto.

"Have you never had one before?" Tsuna asks.

I shake my head. "I know what a snowball fight is, but there isn't any snow out. Isn't it supposed to be getting warmer this time of year too?" I ask.

"Well, Reborn said that there'll be snow tonight so…" Tsuna replies.

I continue to look at him blankly. "Really?" He nods. _He says there'll be snow, huh?_ I smile now. "I'll look forward to it then."

* * *

I look out the window of my room and I smile a little as I see the ground covered with snow. _So, the "mighty" Reborn was correct…_ I continue to smile as I change into a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of white pants. I pull on my pair of black combat boots before throwing on a grey pea coat, winding a violet scarf around my neck, and tucking the loose ends into my jacket. I tie my currently blue hair into pigtails with white ribbons as I head into the theater. Onii-chan smiles at me from his chair. "Are you heading out, Hisoka?" he asks.

I smile and nod. "They asked me to participate in a snowball fight. I'm hoping that 'Reborn-san' shows up," I reply.

"Good," he replies. He gets up and pats me on the head. "Be careful, okay?"

I smile innocently at him and I reply sweetly, "I'm probably the most dangerous one there."

* * *

I smile innocently at the baby with the large yellow pacifier. I know what he looks like now. "I'm the greatest home tutor in the world- Reborn," he greets.

"Nice to meet you, Reborn-san, I'm Hayashi, Kirimi," I greet a bit shyly.

"Hm," he replies. He walks off. "Tsuna, I'm heading home," he says. I look at him blankly.

"H-Huh? Uh…o-okay," Tsuna replies a bit slowly.

I continue to look at the baby's retreating form blankly. "Huh..."

"D-Don't look so discouraged," Tsuna says. I didn't realize that I looked discouraged, but I decide to nod. He looks around and whispers, "He's kinda weird anyways…"

I look at Tsuna and start to laugh a little. I smile. "Okay." I look around. We're in the school yard. The snow coating everything makes it all look very pretty.

"Tenth!" Gokudera's voice exclaims.

"Tsuna!" comes Yamamoto's voice.

I turn around to see the two males walk over. I look up at them and greet, "Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, good morning."

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaims.

Gokudera looks at Tsuna. "Good morning, Tenth!" he exclaims. Then he turns to Yamamoto. "Geez, why are you always following me around, Baseball Idiot?!"

Yamamoto just laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Well…I thought that since we were heading to the same place…"

Gokudera looks at me. "How could you get here before me?!" he exclaims.

My defense mechanism kicks in and I look up at him innocently with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Gokudera-san…" I start. I shuffle my feet on the ground and I look at my shoes. "It's just that…I had to leave home earlier to make it on time since I live further away… I didn't mean to…"

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna starts. Gokudera seems to be feeling a little guilt now. _There, that should be enough for now._

I shake my head. 'Tsuna-san, you don't have to…" I say. I smile at him. I bow to Gokudera. "I'm sorry, Gokudera-san. I didn't mean to offend you."

Kyoko and Haru run over. "Okay! We're here! Sorry for being a little late!"

"Okay. Everyone's here now," says Yamamoto.

Tsuna nods. "Let's divide up into teams then."

* * *

The teams ended up being: myself, Haru, Gokudera, and Lambo. (In other words a team of people Gokudera says he can't stand.) The other team is Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and I-Pin. I peek from behind our hastily made snow-mound for defense. "They're still hiding behind the wall, but I can see Yamamoto-san's jacket from here," I whisper to Haru. I glance at Gokudera, who seems to be busy trying to sneak over to the other side. I pick up a snowball and pop up over the mound for just long enough to throw the snowball at the corner of Yamamoto's jacket. It misses by a little and the attack is quickly returned.

Haru gets ready to jump up. "I'm charging in!" she exclaims.

I grin and nod. "Good luck!" I reply. She jumps up and starts to throw the snowballs all over in a berserk way. She manages to hit Kyoko, who in return cheers for Haru. I giggle a little as she gets I-Pin, but get hit by a snowball. "It's Lambo-kun's turn now," I say.

"Guahaha! Lambo-sama will win! Just watch henchmen!" the small child exclaims with a haughty laugh.

I nod. "Good luck." He runs out and attempts to get Tsuna out, but Yamamoto defends Tsuna with a tree branch lying around. He swings that the snowball as though it were a baseball. _That leaves just me and Gokudera…_ I glance over to the said male to see that he looks upset as he dodges a snowball that comes at him. I peek over the mound again, only to have to dodge a snowball that was thrown at a surprisingly slow speed compared to the ones from before. _Tsuna's going easy on me, isn't he?_ I can't help but pout a little. It doesn't mean that I won't use this to my advantage though. As I duck down I gasp and exclaim, "S-Scary!"

"Tch." Gokudera shows that he's clearly unimpressed. I motion for him to come over timidly. He has a defiant expression on. I give him a pleading look with a slight pout and he gives in, making his way over to me with dodging the occasional snowball.

I look at him with a slightly awestruck look. "Amazing… How did you dodge so many snowballs so easily?" I ask I start to make more snowballs diligently.

"There were only five," he replies as he crosses his arms.

I nod. "I know, but still…" I reply. I tilt my head to the side a little as I ask, "Anyways, what do we do now? It's only the two of us left…"

"Let's give up. I don't want to go against the Tenth," he says.

I smile and nod. "Okay."

"What? Really?" he asks. He seems surprised that I agreed so quickly.

"Mm-hm." I nod. "If that's what you want to do, then we'll stop. It's supposed to be for fun right? If you're not enjoying yourself then there's no point in playing." I continue to smile at him. "Why don't we ask if you can make the teams so Lambo and I-Pin can continue to play? Does that sound alright?" I suggest.

"S-Sure…" He still looks a bit confused.

I stand up and call out, "We give up!"

"R-Really?" Tsuna asks. He peeks over the mound of snow. I nod. He and Yamamoto start to walk over.

"Can Gokudera-kun pick the teams next round?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Tsuna replies. I smile at Gokudera.

* * *

Surprisingly, I never got hit. I guess they all didn't want to hurt me? I let out a small sigh as I walk back home with three cups of hot chocolate in my hands. The weather was weird today. It's supposed to be getting warmer out. I look at the sky as I continue to walk home. It's starting to get dark out. _The plan starts soon... I wonder if...maybe, I'm getting attached to them…_ A tense feeling washes over me and its simply training that allows me to continue walking down the sidewalk as my joints start to stiffen on me. _I can't let that happen. But...is it too late?_ I shove the thought out of my mind. I need to be able to walk normally or they'll know something is up. My stride returns to normal as I walk into the building and find Ken in front of the television playing video games as usual. "Ken, I brought you some hot chocolate. Here," I say with a smile. I place the cup on a stool next to his chair. The tense feeling is gone. I know in my heart that I could never betray my family. My family is here, not there.

His eyes don't leave the screen as he exclaims happily, "Oh! Hot chocolate!" I smile to myself as I walk away.

I walk down the hallway to find Chikusa. His hair looks a bit moist, meaning he came out of the shower a little while ago. "Chikusa, I got hot chocolate for you," I say as I hand him the cup.

"Thanks," he replies in his usual tone. He seems a little bored actually.

I smile at him. "You're welcome. Do you know were Onii-chan is?"

"He's in the theater. Is Ken still playing that game?"

"Yup."

Chikusa sighs. "He's been on that irritating thing all day. The sound effects are annoying."

"Oh, I have something for that. Come on, I'll go get it," I say as I start to walk down the hall and I motion for him to follow. I walk to my room and go to my nightstand drawer. I pull out a pair of earplugs from the package of them and give them to Chikusa, who seems to have finished the hot chocolate on the way here.

"Ah, thanks." He puts them into his ears and walks off. I too walk out after a while, in search of Onii-chan.

The theater has almost no light now that it's dark out. I don't know why Onii-chan won't turn on the light, but I don't say anything. Maybe it spoils the mood in the room or something. "Onii-chan, I got you hot chocolate," I say as I walk over to his couch.

He smiles. "Oh? You seem to be getting things on the way back all the time now."

I tilt my head to the side a little. "Is that bad?" I ask as I pass him the cup.

"Not at all. Do as you like, my little Hisoka." He pats my head.

"Okay!"

Silence washes over us for a bit and Onii-chan asks, "Is something bothering you?"

I nod a bit slowly. "It's the upcoming _thing_. I can't shake the bad feeling, Onii-chan," I admit. "I really hope that I'm wrong." The problem is, the feeling is usually right. I take in a deep breath and exhale. I smile. "Then again, it's Onii-chan they're going up against. Onii-chan is the best; he never loses," I say. This is mostly for me, because _I_ need to be convinced that nothing bad will happen.

"See, there's nothing to worry about," Onii-chan says. He continues to smile.

I nod. "Right."

* * *

Reviews:

Rikkai and hyotei lover, Guest, AkaneGurung (x2)

Favorite Story:

, 4DarkMirror6, puppyxrules, Ill elemental, FallenThorns

Alert Story:

twerking-through-the-peasants, Angelgirl236, , Hopelesslyhope


	4. Chapter 4: Math and a Sushi Dinner

Author's Note: I don't even know what lead to this one, but oh well. It seemed like something that would happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I tap my cheek with the back of my pencil as the teacher says that we'll be doing partner work. "Hayashi-chan and Sawada-kun," the teacher calls out.

I turn to Tsuna and smile. "I'll do my best." After Sensei finishes calling out all the pairs, Tsuna comes over to me and pushes a desk next to mine. "Ah, we're doing math right…?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah." He looks worried.

I smile at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm not too bad at this," I reply. I turn to the page and start to write down the answers.

"E-Eh? Wait a second… I don't get what you're doing," Tsuna says.

I stop. "Oh. Uh…I'm sorry. I'll explain what I was doing. We're trying to solve the equations here. So, what you do is put the equation into y=mx+b form."

"Eh? 'y=mx+b form'?" he asks.

I smile and nod. "Right. See how it says '2x+y=5'?" I ask. He nods. "Good. So, in this problem '2x' is like the 'mx' in y=mx+b. The 'y' is still 'y' and the five is the 'b.'" I turn to Tsuna. "What you do is subtract the 2x from the left side of the equation and then move it to the other side of the equation so it becomes 'y= -2x+5'," I say as I write down how to solve it again.

"I-I think I get it…kinda..."

"I see…Hmm…let's try the next one," I suggest. I stare at equation. "…actually, I don't know how to solve this one," I admit. I walk to Gokudera and start, "Um, Gokudera-san…"

The girl next to him looks quite annoyed. "What do you want?" she asks.

Gokudera turns to me. "Tch, it's you."

"I'm sorry…" I say with a kicked-puppy expression. The girl turns away and Gokudera looks to the side. "I was wondering if you could explain to me how to do a problem since both Tsuna-san and I can't figure out how to solve it."

"Fine," he grumbles, "only because you're working with the Tenth though."

I smile a little and nod. "Thank you." We walk back to where Tsuna is and I sit down.

Gokudera looks at the problem. "Tch, you couldn't get this one?" he asks me. "Pathetic."

"S-Sorry about this, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna apologizes.

Gokudera smiles at him. "No worries, Tenth! This is a fairly hard problem!" he says encouragingly. _Wow…he completely contradicted himself just now… _I stifle my laughter and both Gokudera and Tsuna give me weird looks.

"I-It's nothing. Sorry," I reply as I continue to try and stifle my laughter.

"Sure…" Tsuna replies slowly. "A-Anyways, Gokudera-kun could you start to explain…?" I think I scared Tsuna a little.

"Of course, Tenth! So you factor this like because there's an exponent," he says. "Then after that, you get this as the answer."

"Factoring…?" I repeat slowly. "Could you explain how to factor? I think I forgot how…"

"You'd better pay attention then. I'm only explaining this once. Got it?" Gokudera replies. He seems a little annoyed.

I nod. "Okay." He seems to be slightly pleased that I'm actually paying attention. I wonder why?

* * *

As I start to walk home, Tsuna calls says suddenly, "Kirimi-chan."

My eyes widen a little and I'm thankful that my back I facing them. "Yes?" I reply calmly. My expression reverts back to the innocent once before I turn back around. I tilt my head a little to the side.

"I-I've been wondering… You live farther away, but how far away?" he asks.

"Mm…" I start. My mind is racing. How do I answer this…? I can't say that I really live in Kokuyo Land, but I can't say that I live somewhere here either- I'd have no proof… I walk over to them so I don't have to speak too loudly.

"A-Ah, never mind. You look a little uncomfortable," he replies.

"Now that I think about it, you never mentioned your family either," Yamamoto says.

I feel a slightly saddened expression appear on my face. I smile a little sadly. "Well, I could talk about them, if you'd like," I reply.

"Y-You don't have to," Yamamoto replies quickly. His, Tsuna's, and Gokudera's eyes are a little wide.

I shake my head a little. "It's fine. You see, both my parents died a long time ago when I was very young. They were killed in a mass murder incident," I explain. Well, that's not really lying… "I live with my older brother now. He's only two years older than me, so I try to take up as much responsibility as I can…" My eyes widen a little suddenly. "Oh, that reminds me… Onii-chan said that he wanted me to make onigiri for dinner tonight. I have to go to the store to buy the ingredients later." Hm…Onii-chan didn't actually ask for onigiri, but I assume that it would be okay.

"If your brother in in the mood for sushi, you can always stop by my place! You two can have anything you'd like for free," Yamamoto says.

I smile happily. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure my old man would let you."

"Thank you!"

* * *

I walk into the theater where Onii-chan is as usual. "Onii-chan, I was offered free sushi by a friend."

"Oh? Should we give it a try?" he replies. Onii-chan seems a bit amused.

"Do you want to?" I ask as my hair and eyes turn violet. His "pineapple" hairstyle, as named by Ken, disappears suddenly and his hair becomes violet. His eyes become a matching violet and he pulls his hair in front of his right eye.

"I'll go change into something else and we can head off," he says.

A thought just occurred to me. "What about Ken and Chikusa?"

"They'll manage."

"If you say so, Onii-chan."

* * *

Reviews:

Kazuki Akira, Rikkai and hyotei lover, AkaneGurung

Favorite Story:

Kazuki Akira, InvisibleGoldStar, Pyc, Hawk'sFeathers, xxDemonic Candy Angelxx

Alert Author:

Pyc

Alert Story:

Kazuki Akira, InvisibleGoldStar, Pyc, xxDemonic Candy Angelxx


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings of Betrayal

Author's Note: Ahh, I feel so bad for Hisoka.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and I walk over to Tsuna's desk. "Good morning!" I greet happily.

"Ah, good morning," Tsuna replies.

"Morning," Yamamoto says. "Your brother is nice!"

I smile. "Yup! That's Onii-chan for you!"

"You actually took up the Baseball Idiot's offer?" Gokudera asks.

I nod. "I told Onii-chan about it and he said that he wanted to go to Yamamoto-san's place. Onii-chan really enjoyed the food."

"That's good to hear. My old man would be happy to hear that too," Yamamoto says.

"Thanks again," I say.

"It's no problem. My old man really likes you, so he says that you can come back anytime," Yamamoto replies.

I'm about to reply, but the bell rings, signaling the start of class. I grin and head to my seat. _That's too bad though…we start the thing this weekend._ As the lesson starts, I'm unable to focus on what the teacher is saying.

* * *

"H-Hello? Kirmi-chan?" Tsuna's voice ask. He waves his hand in front of my face.

"E-Eh?" I look up, startled. I smile. "A-Ah… Sorry! I kinda started to fall asleep." I say happily. I grab the lunch out of my schoolbag and get up.

Tsuna has a concerned look on his face suddenly. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird…"

"Really?" I ask. I tilt my head to the side. "I'm fine." I continue to smile. "Can we go to the rooftop for lunch today? The weather outside is nice."

He nods. "A-Ah…sure…" He seems wary about me being fine. I hold onto my lunch a bit tighter than necessary. As we sit down on the rooftop, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto start to make plans for tomorrow. "Kirimi-chan, are you free tomorrow?"

I look up from my lunch and shake my head. "Sorry, I have to take care of some things today and tomorrow…"

"That's okay, maybe next time then," Tsuna says cheerily. He seems to be in a good mood today.

Yamamoto nods. "Yeah."

"Y-Yeah…sure!" I say. It comes off as a little weird sounding even though I meant for it to sound happy. _Shoot… Why am I feeling so guilty? I shouldn't feel this way…_ I see Gokudera glance at me. _I'm so bad at hiding how I feel that it's concerning even Gokudera-san now!_ I continue to scold myself as I try to figure out a reasonable excuse.

* * *

After classes end, I walk to the front gate with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto as usual. When we reach the front gates, I say, "I should head home. See you!" I smile. I walk off by myself. _I wonder…if I'll ever be forgiven for betraying them like this?_ I feel horrible as I walk back to Kokuyo Land.

* * *

Favorite Story:

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Cii-Chan

Alert Story:

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way


	6. Chapter 6: Mission, Start!

Author's Note: Oh man, time is limited now! I kind of bought a little more time for Hisoka with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, but it's almost at its end…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I look around the area that Ken and Chikusa are currently "hunting" in. It's bright out, so many people are walking around go about their business. Mainly women who are shopping and some students are walking to school already. I'll be skipping school now, so I changed into "normal" clothes so that I wouldn't attract unwanted attention. I tied my hair in pigtails today because I got bored. I think it might be becoming a habit. I catch some more people glancing at me warily because of my red eyes. I look at them innocently until they turn away. _Hm, whatever…_ I hear someone walk behind me and a warning goes off in my head. I turn around and see a man that I quickly recognize as Dr. Shamal- the famous hitman nicknamed the Trident Mosquito. On instinct, I kick him. He is also known for being a pervert. My foot connects with his face and smacks it to the ground. "Oh…" I look blankly at him as he falls to the ground. "Hm… maybe that wasn't the best idea…" I mutter to myself as a second thought. I continue to try my best to look innocent and not attract any attention.

"What was that for?" he asks.

I look at him innocently. "I'm sorry…" He sighs about something and walks away.

I look questioningly at the male with sharp eyes that approaches me. "You are causing some commotion. Specifically your eyes are," he says. _Oh shoot…did he see me kick the Dr. Shamal? I wasn't paying attention!_

I give him a blank look for a second as I try to figure out how to respond to something like that. "Um…I'm sorry my eyes are red…?" I reply unsurely. He looks at me oddly, as though he didn't expect that sort of response. I see Ken and Chikusa start to walk this way. I smile happily and say, "I should probably go…Onii-chan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He continues to wear an uncaring expression, but he asks (which oddly enough, hints slight curiosity), "What's your name?"

"Mukuro, Hisoka… How about you?" I ask. I'm not sure why I didn't lie, but too late to go back on that now.

"Hibari Kyoya," he replies as he looks at me somewhat expectantly. _Does he want me to cower in fear or something?_

I smile at him innocently and he seems a bit intrigued. "It was nice to meet you, Hibari-san. Good-bye…" I turn around and walk towards Ken and Chikusa, who luckily picked up that they shouldn't come over.

When I get there, Ken exclaims, "What took you so long?!"

"Don't be so loud, Ken. People are looking," I say quietly. After glancing around cautiously, I grin happily and reply, "Just because Onii-chan won't let me fight doesn't mean that I can't help indirectly."

"Eh?"

I continue to grin happily. "I just met Hibari, Kyoya. I collected more information. Also, I didn't visualize meeting him… That means fate made it that way," I explain as we start to walk to the next destination where we'll look for number four on the list. _If fate wanted me to meet Hibari, Kyoya, then I'll definitely see him again without me doing anything… _I pause and ask, "Oh, I was supposed to go pick up our little 'friend' now. Ken, Chikusa, I'll see you back at home later." I run off to Nami Middle.

* * *

I look sadly at Fuuta as I find him. Oddly enough, my sadness is real. I feel my eyebrows furrow as I hear his stomach grumble. I notice that he's starting to form bags under his eyes as well. "I'm sorry," I mutter. Over the past few days, I've been talking to him while he wasn't under possession during my free time. I feel bad about what he's had to go through. I wouldn't say anything in protest though. It's not my place to. I think that somehow, Fuuta understands this.

Fuuta shakes his head. "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"We still have some time before I'm expected back. Let's get some food quickly, okay?" I mutter as I grasp his hand with my right hand and sick my left hand into my pocket for my wallet.

"Thank you," he says.

I shake my head. "It's in apology for not being able to help you any other way…"

* * *

I walk into the room that Onii-chan is waiting around in. "Onii-chan, there are a bunch of unconscious bodies littering the inside of the building and outside the building," I complain.

"Ah, so he'll be here soon," he replies.

I nod. "I'll be in the other room then," I say, picking up my book.

"Hm? You're not going to wish me good luck?" he asks.

I giggle. "Why should I do that, Onii-chan? You don't need luck because Onii-can is going to win without a doubt," I state. It's an obvious fact of course.

* * *

I look up from my book as I hear the familiar thud of a body falling onto the floor. I walk into the room and see faintly glowing pink petals on the floor. I nibble on my takoyaki and comment, "It's pretty here, Onii-chan." I look away from the blood staining the floor and ignore it.

He chuckles, seeming to be in a good mood. "Of course." He glances at my takoyaki. "You bought more snacks?"

I nod. "I want to try the food I haven't seen before. Would you like some?" I offer him one and he shakes his head. I decide to change the topic and I look at him with concern. "Onii-chan, are you sure that you don't want me to ensure that you'll win with my power though? I'll probably only pass out for a day or two…"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry so much, Hisoka. Why don't we go visit Ken?"

* * *

After talking to Ken for a bit in the bowling alley (Ken didn't let me play this time), I walk outside for some fresh air. My eyes widen as I see Chikusa coming back slowly. He's covered in blood and he trudging. "Chikusa!" I exclaim. I run up to him. "Chikusa, what happened?" I start to help him walk back into the building.

"What are you doing, Hisoka? You'll get all bloody," he says in his monotone way.

"I'll shower and change later then!" I snap back. Chikusa stops protesting and accepts my help.

* * *

As we walk into the theater, Onii-chan asks, "Is that you, Chikusa?" Chikusa collapses on the floor. He refused to let me help him all the way into the room "Oh? Did we get a 'hit'?"

Ken walks into the room. "Is Kakipi here?" He crouches down and looks at Chikusa. "Kakipi, you look so lame. You look tattered and barbequed. He's cooked rare and looks delicious." Ken starts to lick his lips.

I ask slowly, "Cannibalism…?"

"Ken, he's just unconscious. There's no way that Chikusa without information on the Vongola. Let's wait until he wakes up," Onii-chan replies.

* * *

Reviews:  
angelallain, Rikkai and hyotei lover, FuyuShirotsuki

Favorite Author:

FuyuShirotsuki, Forbiden Light

Favorite Story:

angelallain, FuyuShirotsuki, Kari-Senju, Forbiden Light, Fye Chroix

Alert Author:

FuyuShirotsuki, Forbiden Light

Alert Story:

angelallain, FuyuShirotsuki, Forbiden Light, Fye Chroix, SolitaryNyght, chibianimefan18, miyuki1550


	7. Chapter 7: Mission, End

Author's Note: I think I helped Tsuna cheat a little by giving him an extra dying will bullet. Oh well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I press the pause button on my music player and take off my headset as Chikusa wakes up. "Rokudo Mukuro-sama," Chikusa says as he sits up slowly.

"So, you've awakened. It seems that hunting number three was hard work, Chikusa," says Onii-chan._ Hmm, number three was…Gokudera-san?_

"I've made contact with the Vongola Boss," Chikusa continues. _Tsuna-san…_

"It seems so. They've come here to play with us. Ken's been beaten," informs Onii-chan. Yes, Ken was beaten by one of them. I wonder how he could have lost. Chikusa stands up now, probably a bit concerned and alarmed.

I jump in now. "Chikusa, don't strain yourself."

"Don't be in such a rush; our reinforcements have arrived," says Onii-chan.

* * *

After the reinforcements all fail, it's my turn. I grip the edge of the Kokuyo uniform's skirt out of nervousness. _I'll be fine._ I can't convince myself. It's too late anyhow. I pull out my metal claws before heading out. I use my illusions to change my hair and eyes to violet and my clothes to the Nami Middle uniform. I peek out from the side of the building timidly. "A-Ah! Kirimi-chan! You're here too?" Tsuna exclaims. "Are you okay?"

I walk over. "I'm fine, but…" I hesitate. It's not too late to change my mind now and pretend that I'm just a hostage. I dismiss the thought quickly. I can't betray Onii-chan like that. "I'm not Kirimi," I say finally.

"Huh?" Tsuna asks. Gokudera looks confused too.

I laugh, but it sounds sad. "It's been a trick the whole time…" I swipe my eyes with the back of my hand quickly. I feel like I may cry. "I'm going to stop you here. I can't let you get to Onii-chan."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "Even though your brother is Mukuro, you don't have to do this, K-Kirimi-chan," Tsuna insists. His expression is pleading.

"You don't get it, do you? My name isn't Kirimi. It was a lie. Everything was just a big lie." I let my appearance revert back to my real appearance. Both Gokudera and Tsuna look surprised. "I won't let you get to Onii-chan." I'm struggling not to cry as I pull out my metal claws and lunge at Tsuna. I slash at him with my right hand. I dodge quickly before I can get hit by Tsuna. He's fighting me half-heartedly though. "This isn't a game. Take it seriously…" I allow my sentence to trail off there because I can't bring myself to say that I'll kill him if not

"Tenth! I'll take her on!" Gokudera says. I look up as the dynamite falls down towards me. I use the side of the building to kick off and propel myself forward out of harm's way.

"No, I'll be fine," Tsuna replies. "Why are you doing this?" he asks me.

"My family comes first, no matter what. Onii-chan, Ken, and Chikusa- They're my family. I can't betray them now by just letting you past me. Ken and Chikusa put their lives on the line to stop you guys, too. You understand that, don't you?" I say. "I can't let you continue…" Tears well up in my eyes.

"The second to last bullet, Tsuna!" Reborn says.

Tsuna gets shot by a bullet and he falls to the ground. He jumps back up suddenly,

but his expression looks more like an ogre now. "Reborn!" he exclaims, "I will beat Kirimi-chan with my dying will!"

His fighting ability increases by a lot. My fighting ability isn't that great to begin with. "Ah!" I cry out in pain as I get hit by Tsuna in the back. I fall to the ground. It hurts all over. Tears streak down my face. I know that I'm beat because the effects of the bullet are wearing off._ I can't move my body… _"Hisoka… My name is Mukuro, Hisoka," I say quietly, "I'm sorry. I wish we could have met under a different situation, Tsuna-san…Gokudera-san." I close my heavy eyelids and the next thing I know, everything is black.

* * *

I wake up sometime later. I jump and run straight into the theater and see Onii-chan on the floor. "Onii-chan!" I exclaim. Tsuan and Reborn turn to me.

"Stay away from him! Don't you mafia touch him!" Ken shouts at Tsuna and Reborn. I watch as they crawl over towards Onii-chan.

"Why? Why do you go so far for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaims.

I walk towards Ken and Chikusa. "Ken, Chikusa! Quit it!" I command. They stop for a second because it's rare that I act mature and serious. I walk over to them, then I turn to look at Tsuna. "He's my older brother and the only family I have that cares for me. Wouldn't it be wrong of me not to care for him as well?"

"Don't talk to us like you understand," Chikusa says to Tsuna.

"This is nothing…compared to the suffering we endured back then" says Ken.

"Back then?" asks Tsuna.

Reborn asks, "What happened? Why do you hate the mafia so much?"

"You still don't understand? Why do you think my eyes are red? Why do you think we're like this?" I reply as I point at my eyes.

"We were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own Family," Ken explains as he manages to look up at them.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks confused. _Of course he wouldn't know. People shield their eyes and block out the truths that don't suit them. Everyone does that…_

Reborn looks even more serious now. "Just as I suspected. You're members of the Estraneo Family that created the possession bullet."

"You guys made it forbidden out of your own convince. Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The heads of the family began creating social weapons to survive… Children of the family were gathered together for those experiments. Day after day of cruel experiments, it seemed that it would never end," Ken explains. I almost flinch at the memory of all those needles that got injected into me and the tubes.

"Some of our parents were the ones testing on us too. So many of us died quickly…" I say sadly. "Onii-chan kept me going, though. Through the surgeries and the other tests they conducted on me. Everything. Who knows? Without Onii-chan, we all could have been part of the deceased ones by now…"

"We had no way to escape, but he… He destroyed our current existence all by himself! He was the quiet one that never drew your attention. I think that was the first time, I heard his voice. At that moment, for the first time in our lives, we had a place to be… I won't let you destroy that!" Ken shouts.

"Are you saying that it's right to hurt my brother? My family?" I ask Tsuna.

"But…I can't…sit and watch while my friends get hurt, because that's my place to be," Tsuna replies slowly.

I nod. "I guess." _It's relatable._

I gasp as I hear others come to the room. _What should I do if he has back-up? Will he try to attack me? _He exclaims, "The medical team!" _He's not expecting back-up?_

My eyes widen in fear as I realize what they are. "No…that's far from what they are." I gag as a chain gets put around my neck.

Reborn comments, "That was fast."

"H-Hisoka-chan!" Tsuna exclaims. _He heard my real name… So, he heard my apology too…_ Momentarily, I feel a bit of relief and happiness. "Who are they?"

"Vindicare, protectors of the mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by law," Reborn explains. There are choking sounds coming from all four of us because we're being dragged by the chains. Tears well up in my eyes. _That hurts!_

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna shouts at the Vendicare.

"Quit it, Tsuna. Defying them will be trouble."

"But-"

"This is the law."

"What will happen to them?"

"They will be judged and punished."

"Punished?"

"Who knows? But it won't be light. Our world isn't soft."

I look at Tsuna one last time. He's has a worried expression on. _He cares what happens to us even though I lied to him and attacked him. This guy… He's too nice, but I wish…I wish that I could have met him under different circumstances._ "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san," I manage to say. He looks as though he's about to say something, but the fog surrounds us and we're gone.

_Bye…_

* * *

Reviews:  
Rikkai and hyotei lover

Favorite Story:

aikosensei, Soccerasian19, starawesomeness

Alert Author:

synismysin

Alert Story:

aikosensei, Soccerasian19, synismysin


	8. Chapter 8: Small Animal?

Author's Note: This one's kinda short. Sorry about that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I glance at Onii-chan from my hiding spot. He's not looking at me, but I'm sure he knows where I am. _"This will be the last time I'll be able to speak with you for a while, my little Hisoka. Wait for us back in Japan. We'll be there as soon as we can,"_ Onii-chan says.

_Okay, Onii-chan. I'll see you soon, right?_

_ "Of course you will, my adorable younger sister." _

_ Bye, Onii-chan… _I talk one last glance at Onii-chan, Ken, and Chikusa before they get dragged into the prison's entrance with an illusion of me. The Vindice dragging them disappear into the prison and I crawl away from my hiding spot quietly. Everything is going according to plan. When all goes well, Onii-chan, Ken, and Chikusa will be back in Japan too. All I have to do is survive until then.

* * *

On the way to the airport, I take the airplane ticket from a girl heading to Japan. I use my illusions to alter my appearance so that I can get into the plane without being traced. I disguise myself as a pretty woman with strawberry colored hair and green eyes. I show the man a passport and he lets me through. I get into the plane without much trouble.

I enjoy my first-class seat, but I can't eat any of the food because I don't want to leave any traces. I'm not sure how I'll be able to last until Onii-chan and the others break out, but I know that I'll figure out a way to.

I get tired and I decide to take a nap. When I wake up, we're about to land in the airport. So far, so good.

* * *

When I get out of the airport, I'm Kirimi until I realize that I shouldn't look like this. Someone will notice. That's when I become myself again. I nearly crash into the wall as I try to lean on it for support. Everything seems like its spinning. I'm exhausted. I must have pushed myself for too long. I can't hold up any illusions even if I wanted to. I force myself to keep walking. As I pass Nami Middle, I realize that I walked the wrong way. I start to turn around, but I feel myself start to fall. I never feel the pain from hitting the ground though. Everything is just black. It's alright though because it doesn't hurt.

* * *

I wake up to find myself in a bed next to the window inside a clean room. I look around some more and I realize that it's a hospital. _I wonder how I ended up here? _The sunlight streams through the window and onto me. It feels nice. I look at the door as someone comes in. My eyes widen a little as I see Hibari, Kyoya step in. "I thought it was you, Mukuro, Hisoka," he says.

I manage to smile a little. "So, it was you who brought me here, Hibari-san," I reply. "Thank you very much."

A man steps in and Hibari greets him. "Hello, Director."

"I see that the young girl you brought in has woken up. How is she feeling?" the Director asks.

Hibari turns to me for an answer. "I'm a bit hungry, but other than that, I feel fine. Thank you," I reply politely. Hibari steps out and I hear him talking to the "Vice Chairman" about getting me something to eat.

"Hibari-san must really care for you," the Director says, "I've never seen him bring someone here before. Much less request that you get the upmost care and stay in the room that he usually occupies when he's here."

My eyes widen a little._ Huh? He doesn't hate me?_ "Really?" I ask as I smile a little to keep my innocent façade. "That's very kind of him."

The Director looks as though he's about to say more, but then decides not to as Hibari comes back into the room. "Well, feel free to stay as long as it takes you to feel better."

"Thank you," I reply with a nod. He leaves the room, leaving me with Hibari. "Why did you decide to help me? Don't you hate me since Onii-chan beat you?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side a little.

He looks at me. I get the feeling that he thinks that the answer my question is obvious. "You aren't your brother, are you?" he replies. I shake my head and he raises is eyebrows as if to say that my answer is right there.

I look up at the person who hates Onii-chan the most, and for the first time in a while, I smile for real. I giggle. "Finally, someone gets it." _There's finally someone who gets that I'm not Onii-chan and doesn't hold anything against me because Onii-chan is my brother._ "I was wondering though," I start. He looks at me. "Why did you help me? Don't you not like people who are weak?"

"You remind me of a small animal," he replies.

I stare back at him blankly. "A small animal?" I ask. I tilt my head to the side. _"A small animal"? Is that supposed to mean something?_

* * *

Reviews:  
chibianimefan18, Rikkai and hyotei lover, FuyuShirotsuki, Guest

Favorite Author:

Frost'sSparrow

Favorite Story:

Frost'sSparrow, Autore Raita, Starlight346, Disgaea princess, ShinjitsuSekai

Alert Story:

Shimooo, Frost'sSparrow, Autore Raita, Starlight346, i-dun-did-it, AstralLaine


End file.
